Trust Me
by NaTsUmE-4EvAh
Summary: Sakura and her boyfriend, Shaoran was in the mix of chaos. Their relationship was full of ups and downs. Will they learn to accept their faults? Or would they shatter to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Please Trust Me**

(Chapter 1: Confused)

Hi guys, I'm writing my second story, of course if this is the second story my efforts will be doubled. I try to use POV's. But this may not contain sexual stuffs so sorry… Hahahahaha… Anyway I'll give you the summaries and let's get started.

SUMMARY: Sakura and her boyfriend, Shaoran was in the mix of chaos. Their relationship is full of ups and downs. Will they survive their hardships? Or will they decide to break and shatter to pieces??

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS… for now. Mwahahahahahahahaha… Oops, I accidentally do the evil laugh… Maybe I'll do it again… Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *screams until the neighbors throw rotten eggs at me*

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'What's that noise?!!!' I throw my pink alarm clock to the wall. I snuggled back to bed and put my blanket on top of my head, covering my whole body. Alas, I can't go back to sleep. I sleepily get up from my pink bed and tidy it. I opened the window and saw the one I always dreamed of. The one I love, cherish, and own. My Shaoran… He was standing at my door, watching me and waving as I smiled to him. I can't believe he's mine. I signaled him to climb up here. He does what I said. My brother wouldn't like this.

**Normal POV**

Shaoran climbed up the tree. He does it so easily. Then he grabbed Sakura and kissed her.

"Hi…" Shaoran greeted me

"Hello, I'm gonna get ready so came down and ring the bell. Watch out for my brother, kay?" Sakura said

"Sure" He gave Sakura another kiss and jumped back.

**Sakura POV**

I just smiled and took a shower. I opened my closet and searched for the right outfit. Yes, I'm now a college student at Tomoeda. Isn't it cool? I think I'll wear… I know! Light turquoise blouse, blue tank, blue jeans, and stripy warmers… It's gonna be awesome. Now it's time for me to rush down and open the door before Shaoran became grilled by Touya.

**Normal POV**

Shaoran saw Sakura running down the stairs. She looked hot! Shaoran took a glance at her girlfriend. She looked so different today. There isn't any pink. Oh… there's one. It's her pink long necklace. She looked so hot!

"Ready?" Sakura said, holding Shaoran's hand

"Always…" Shaoran gave her a smile

Sakura waved to the glaring Touya.

"You could feel the heat from his glare a couple of miles away…" Shaoran teased her.

"Stop it… When he know's about this, you're dead." Sakura said laughing

"I don't care as long as you're here…" Shaoran said while opening the passenger door.

"Me too…" Sakura said and they drove to college. When they reached the gates, they saw Meilin and Takumi (her boyfriend after Shaoran broke the engagement) holding hands and kissing each other. Shaoran had a very childish idea. He honked his car to startle Meilin and Taku. Meilin quickly jumped off the bench and knocked Shaoran's window. Shaoran opened it only to be slapped by Meilin. Sakura laughed by the sight.

"Tell your f*cking boyfriend to be mature!!!!!!" Meilin shouted

Sakura nodded and Shaoran drove to the parking lot. Shaoran kissed her before going off the car. Sakura was getting used to the surprise kisses because she's been with him since junior high school! Sakura walked beside Shaoran and went to her class. She sat beside Shaoran. She pulled her math book from her pink bag and sat there, leaning her head to Shaoran's shoulder.

"Okay, class. We have 2 new transfer students…" the teacher said

"Isn't that weird?" Sakura whispered to Shaoran. Shaoran just nodded and smiled in agreement.

A girl and a boy came in the room. The girl has long curly black hair. She was gorgeous with a light chocolate mini skirt, and flower purple tank top. While the boy wore a white shirt and black jeans. His hair is scarlet and his face was totally awesome… The girls all drool in his sight.

"Say hello to Cleara Matsuda and Hiroushi Kouta. Cleara moved from America while Kouta was from Hokkaido, please welcome them… Now to find two seats… Cleara, your seat is behind Li Shaoran. Shaoran, please raise your hand." Shaoran looked annoyed and just smirked at the teacher.

"I'm sorry. He's just like that." Whispered the teacher to Cleara.

"It's okay, Sensei…" Cleara said while walking towards Shaoran.

"Hey, my name is Cleara…" Cleara greeted Shaoran

"Not interested…" Shaoran looked away and stared at Sakura.

Cleara stared at Shaoran. 'He's handsome…' Shaoran turned his head, facing Cleara.  
'She's hot!' Shaoran felt blushes creeping at his cheeks. Cleara quickly sat in her seat.

"Okay class, now Kouta will sit at…… I know… Beside Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, please raise your hand." Sakura quickly raised her hand high. Kouta walked to her. "Hey, babe. Wanna go somewhere sometime?" Kouta flirted

"Uhm… I'm sorry Hiroushi-san… Your seat is over here." Sakura answered nervously. Kouta received a death glare from Shaoran.

"Is he your boy?" Kouta asked her.

"Yeah… He is." Sakura said

"Well. I'm better than him…" Kouta said to her.

Shaoran just snaked his arm to Sakura's hips. Sakura gave him a peck in his lips as if saying don't-worry-I'll-never-leave-you look. Shaoran trusted her, but it doesn't mean that he will forgive what Kouta had done.

The time moved so quickly for Sakura. Before she knew it, it's already time to go home.

"Hey, Shaoran…" A strange voice called Shaoran from behind. It was Cleara.

"Hey, ummm……. Good afternoon…" Cleara said nervously.

"Good afternoon…" Shaoran said, bored.

"Where's your girl?" Cleara said

"Cheerleading" Shaoran said, shortly.

"You're waiting for her?" Cleara said while pulling her skirt up a few inches.

"Yeah…" Shaoran said while looking at her legs. Shaoran blushed…

"Well, I gotta go. Bye." Cleara said. Shaoran ignored her.

After a few minutes, Sakura came, jumping cheerfully. Sakura jumped then hugged Shaoran.

"Hi Sakura. Ready?" Shaoran said playfully

"Set…" Sakura said

"GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both ran to the car as fast as they could.

Shaoran got there faster.

"I lose…" Sakura said

"You bet…" Shaorans said.

"Alright, I'll drive." Sakura said, opening the door. Sahoran chuckled and went in as well.

Sakura drove to her home…

"Dance, 7 p.m" Shaoran said

"Yeah…" Sakura said, excited.

"Rika is having a birthday party today!" Sakura shouted as she enter

"We've known, squirt. You've told us every day for about 8 days in a row. Kaijuu." Touya teased her

"Sakura no Kaijuu!" Sakura shouted.

"Well, you sure looked like one…" Touya said.

Sakura stomped his foot and dashed in her room, leaving Touya wincing in pain. She quickly banged her body to her pink bed. She then fell asleep. When she woke up, it was already 6 p.m. She jumped from her bed and quickly took a shower. With just a towel on, she opened her cupboard in a rush and picked the right clothes. The sound of uh and uhm can be heard. Finally, after 20 minutes of searching, she found the perfect clothes. She put it on and sat on her dressing mirror and did her hair. The doorbell rang.

'Shoot!!!!!' Sakura did her hair quicker and searched for her six-inch shoes. She couldn't found it. She panicked for a while and then she remembered that her shoes were in her shoe bag. She slapped her head and grabbed the shoes then put them on. She ran downstairs only to find her brother and Shaoran staring each other. Shaoran looked at Sakura. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a one-piece dress. The dress stopped at her knees. The color of the dress was white with black polka-dots on it. A red ribbon was placed at the middle of her chest area. A big black belt was hung nicely on her hips. Her hair was tied on one side, while the remaining hair was let loose. She wore her favorite pink lip gloss and her pink pouch bag. She held Shaoran's hand and bid her goodbye to Touya.

"Back by eleven! And no kissing!!" Touya shouted.

Sakura took a glance at Shaoran, who was wearing a white shirt that is usually found under a tux. But, he left the tux and let the shirt loose. He looked handsome. They drove to Tomoyo's hotel and went in the ballroom. Since Tomoyo sponsored the party, Tomoyo was there the first one. She greeted Sakura and Shaoran. Sakura was searching for Rika. She found Rika at the balcony with Yamazaki, so she decided not to disturb them. She went to Shaoran, kissed him, and told him that she would get a drink. Shaoran nodded and then head to his car to retrieve his left wallet. When he retrieve it, Cleara was standing in front of the car. Her hair was ponytailed with red stripes of fake hair. She wear bold red dress that shows her waist curves and a rose was added at the left side of her chest. She saw Shaoran and went to him

"Hi" Cleara said

"Hi" Shaoran said while slamming the driver's door.

"Are you invited to the party too?" Cleara asked

"What am I here for? As a driver?!" Shaoran said

"No, is just that it's so odd to see you wearing a shirt that's all" Cleara said

While they were chatting, Sakura jumped to Shaoran and gave him a peck in the lips. Cleara shot Sakura with a glare. Sakura ignored her and walked to Cleara. She raised her hand to shake Cleara's hand.

"I'm Sakura" Sakura introduced herself

"Well I'll be going. Bye…" Cleara walked to the party, leaving Sakura's hand hanging.

Sakura pulled her hand and held Shaoran's hand

"C'mon. Let's go to the party…" Sakura said with her perky smile

Shaoran nodded and went in the party with Sakura. Kouta was there and spotted Sakura. Shaoran's veins popped. Sakura didn't saw Kouta so she has no worries. She ran to the drinking area to get some punch. She grabbed a glass and poured the punch when Kouta went near Sakura.

"Hi" Kouta said

"Hey" Sakura said, smiling.

"I think your boyfriend is gonna eat me or something" Kouta said

"Why?" Sakura said

Kouta pointed at Shaoran, who was glaring to Kouta

"Your glare looks like Touya's glare, Shaoran-kun…" Sakura giggled

Shaoran pulled Sakura and dragged her to the dancing area. Kouta just laughed. Suddenly Kouta's phone rang.

"Everything is according to plan." Kouta said

"I'll just gonna crush their relationship, right?" Kouta ended the call

"Wait for me, Mistress of the Cards. You'll be mine soon…" Kouta whispered.

**Sakura's POV**

I've never danced before. Oh my God… I'm so nervous.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Nothing" I answered shortly. By the way, I get some strange feeling when I'm near Kouta. I wonder what is it… Argh… no need to think about it now. Why am I feeling dozed. My head is aching

**Normal POV**

"Uhm, Shaoran?" Sakura said weakly

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel so good" Sakura said weakly while leaning her head on Shaoran's broad shoulder.

"Oh no, Sakura. You're burning up." Shaoran carried her bridal style and drove home...

* * *

Well, how was it?? Please gave me supports for my story, 'cause I'm still very young compared to you guys (I'm only 13!) REVIEWS!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust Me**

_(Chapter 2: Attention please)_

This is the second chapter… I hope you enjoy this… cause well, sorry for not updating for a while…

DISCLAIMER: C'mon guys. Aren't you tired of hearing that boring sentence all over again? *Black guys disagree* I DO NOT OWN CCS…. But I will be…. Soon!

**Sakura POV**

"Where am I?" I opened my eyes 'cause I felt something warm grabbing my hand. Shaoran? "Uhm… eto… Shaoran-kun?"

**Normal POV**

Sakura reached Shaoran's head and pat it gently. Shaoran flinched from her touch and fluttered his eyes open. He stretched his hand and touched Sakura's forehead.

"Your awake…" Shaoran said.

"Where are… hey, is this your room?" Sakura asked

"Yeah…" Shaoran said

Sakura just stared at him and went out of the bed.

"Should we head home?" Shaoran said, puzzled by her reactions

"Yeah" Sakura said happily…

The next morning…

Sakura snuggled at her favorite plush toy. Her alarm clock rang and she bent down to grab it but she fell to the ground. Sakura let out a grunt and shook her head. She was feeling faint, but she reassured herself that she would be fine. She took a shower and then she went straight to the cupboard. She found the perfect match of pink blouse, blue miniskirt white topper and long striped socks. She tied her hair in ponytail. She felt something watching her so she slowly grabbed the star key to be safe, the feeling vanished so Sakura didn't take it seriously and start dressing her hair again. She put on her shoe and head downstairs.

"Ohayo, Otou-san." Sakura gave her father a peck in the cheek

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Do you want toast or just milk?" Fujitaka asked her

"Milk please because I have an early project at school." Sakura said while grabbing a carton of milk from the refrigerator.

"Do you want me to take you to school?" Fujitaka said

"Don't worry. Shaoran will take me there" Sakura smiled and drank her milk

Fujitaka smiled and continued scrambling some eggs for Touya.

"You mean that brat?" Touya said in a cold tone

"How many times should I tell you! SHAORAN IS NOT A BRAT!" Sakura screamed at Touya's ear.

"Well he sure looks like one…" Touya answered

"Okay you two…. Knock it off. I think Shaoran-kun should be here just about…" then the doorbell rang

"It's him! Bye Otou-san! Bye Nii-san" Sakura dashed outside and went in Shaoran's car. When they arrived at the campus, Shaoran had a bad feeling

"Sakura," Shaoran said

"What?" Sakura asked him, concerned

"No…nothing…" Shaoran kept looking on Sakura

At class…

"Ohayosuminasai" Sakura leaped cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan.." Tomoyo said

Suddenly Sakura heard a voice behind her.

"It's gonna be a great day" Kouta said

"Yes it is…" Sakura said speechless

Shaoran saw her reaction and pulled Sakura's arms.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to go" Shaoran said

"Shaoran… Wait… I want to talk to Kouta!" Sakura blurt out

Shaoran was angry "So! You prefer him than me!" Shaoran shouted

"No it's not like that! I just…" Sakura tried to explain

"Forget it!" Shaoran ran outside

"Shaoran! Wait!" Sakura tried to run after him but her legs couldn't move. It's like someone's tying her legs together. Shaoran ran and ran. Then he felt his teardrop running down his cheek. He couldn't hold it any longer. His heart was filled with pain. He loved Sakura so much. He made his way to the train station.

Well, how's that? Sorry if it's kindda short. For the next chapter I promise you guys I will make more… Arigatou Gozaimasu…


End file.
